Fire's Scars
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: An encounter between Tessa and Will in the Institute's library.


**Hello all! Thought I would write another Infernal Devices fic because I got such great feedback from my last one! But for this one the characters seem a little out for me, let me know what you all think. =D Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but this little scene.**

From the red armchair Tessa lifted her head from her battered copy of _A Tale of Two Cities, _her brown hair tickled her cheeks as she gazed out the watery window.

Rain. Again.

It looked as if the window was crying its own sorrow.

She pulled her brown shawl closer to her body. Her legs were tangled up in the blue skirt of her dress and the corset sat tightly across her bust and waist. Shaking her head a little she lowered her grey eyes back down to her novel's page when it was snatched from her grasp with lighting speed, startling her.

"Will!" she exclaimed annoyed and glaring at the black haired and blue eyed boy, a pleased smirk playing across his beautiful face. He battered his black long eyelashes at her in a playful and childish way, "Yes Tessa dear?"

She felt out her hand with a raised eyebrow, "My book if you please?"

Will surveyed her for a moment, his eyes running from her eyes down her body to her feet and back up again. Tessa felt her insides squirm and swirl like butterflies. She silently prayed that her cheeks were still pale as usual. The last thing she needed was Will to know he made her-

Tessa was snapped from her thoughts when she suddenly released that Will stood directly in front of her. His eyes were a smouldering dark blue, as dark as the rainy clouds outside. He looked down to her outstretched hand which she held steady despite the nervous storm brewing inside her.

He took her hand into his own and the electric sparks sent a shock through Tessa's body, her breath hitched for a moment. Will placed his palm down against Tessa's smaller one and laced his fingers into hers. Tessa hesitated a moment before she copied his action, their palms pressed together and their fingers curled and entwined together.

"Will-"

"Shhh."

He dropped _A Tale of Two Cities_ down on her chair with a soft thump and they stared at each other. Will raised his other hand and brushed fallen stands of brown hair back, his hand softly tracing a river down her cheek to the tip of her chin, and his fingers gently dropped from her skin.

They'd barely seen each other in the past two months. Will had always been out and Tessa had been skipping around corners or into random rooms whenever she saw him coming. The only things that Will said to her anymore were laced with sarcasm, and that was when he actually spoke to her. The only thing they seemed to have in common was Jem.

Tessa suddenly retched her hand from Will's more forcefully then she had intended and was rewarded with a flash of surprise across his beautiful face.

Then the next moment his face as unreadable as ever. Their stare continued but now Tessa could practically smell the hostility coming from Will.

"I-"

Will gave her a mock bow snapping, "Your Highness."

He spun on his heels and his boots snapped angrily against the floor. Tessa stared at his retreating back for a moment before she ran after him and before he had reached the library door she slamming it shut and spun around, pressing her back against the door so Will stopped inches from her.

Tessa raised her eyebrows in anger, "What that's suppose to mean? Your Highness?"

Will's face remained the same but his blue eyes were as hard as ice cubes, glaring at her. He lifted his chin slightly and he leaned forward, resting his palm against the library door on either side of her head. Tessa narrowed her eyes and lifted her own chin, refusing to be imitated by him, feeling her cheeks burning with her determination.

"Because you act as if you think you're better then everyone here," hissed Will, "As if we are all lowly compared to you."

A silence filled the air between them. But Tessa wasn't giving in. Mirroring Will's malice tone she said, "And you would have _me_ act lowly wouldn't you? Would it mean there is a greater chance of me being in you're bed?"

A flicker of something flashed across Will's face for a moment before he said, "You don't seem too lowly to be in Jem's bed. You don't mind being _his_ whore do you?"

The sweetness of victory flashed in Will's eyes when Tessa's face washed pale. Her whole body felt weak and the fight suddenly gone from her system as quickly and powerfully as it had come.

She silently stepped aside from the door as Will pulled it open.

"Jem has never laid a hand on me," whispered Tessa making Will stop mid-step, "Not every person in the world is full of poison and rotten inside as you."

Neither Shadowhunter nor Downworlder moved for a moment before the Shadowhunter walked through the library door, slamming it shut behind him with as much force as possible making the Downworlder girl flinch.

It took a few moments for the whole episode of sink into Tessa's head. She turned away from the door, feeling speechless. Tessa wrapped one of her arms around her waist and covered her eyes were her other hand. The hand that Will had caressed only minutes ago.

She felt like a knife was sinking down her throat, making it painful to swallow or breath. She began to physically tremble and tears blurred her vision before spilling down her cheeks. She leaned her back against one of the library's giant shelves.

She would never admit it to anyone but, despite Jem's gentlemen and kindly nature he never brought a fire to her blood like Will did. But the fire she knew was both good and bad. More then often now days the fire was bad; it burned and scorched her, make her bloody and black. She felt shrivelled like a dead rose.

On the other side of the giant shelf a book was silently replaced on the shelf, hiding a two pair of brilliant brown eyes framed by blonde curly hair.

So the Great Will Herondale was broken by a Downworlder girl…

Jessamine muffled her giggle at the thought.

**Please Review. **


End file.
